The invention relates to a fuel feed and charge forming apparatus for supplying a fuel/air mixture to internal combustion engines especially of the two-cycle type but which is applicable to other engine types. Such engines frequently drive chain saws, lawnmowers, outboard marine engines and similar loads. The fuel feed and charge forming apparatus involves a diaphragm type carburetor and diaphragm fuel pump, which are combined in a unitary construction of a generally cubic shape.